In U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,369 there are described a number of 1-(benzazolylalkyl)piperidine derivatives, which are useful as neuroleptic agents. These compounds are substituted on the piperidine ring with a -X-phenyl radical, wherein X is a carbonyl group or a functional derivative thereof.
The compounds of the present invention differ from these prior art compounds by nature of the substituents on the piperidine ring and by their pharmacological properties.